I Run To You
by Narnian-Fairy-at-Hogwarts007
Summary: A one-shot that takes place between Evernight and Stargazer. After being separated both Bianca and Lucas aren't handling it well. But love always finds away no matter what the distance...or does it?


A/N: Hello! I love the series Evernight a lot so I decided it was time to write a story for it, this takes place between Evernight and Stargazer, well enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Evernight or any of its characters, they all belong to the brilliant Claudia Gray and the song in this story belongs to the amazingly talented Lady Antebellum. 

**Bianca's POV **

I walked as slowly as possible up to my parent's apartment. A year ago you would've found me racing up there at top speed but that was a year ago and so much had happened as well as changed. As I was walking down the corridor that would take me to the steps which led me to my parents I stopped and gazed out one of the many stained glass windows Evernight Academy had, snow was steady falling on the school grounds covering it in a blanket of white.

I took a sharp intake of breath, it hit me hard this time and it came so sudden. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and leaned my head against the glass gazing longingly at the winter wonderland.

"Lucas." I whispered to the window. It was just a small word but it held all the meaning in the world to me.

He had only been gone for about 6 months now but it felt like all eternity and as much I tried to hide how much pain I was in, it was times like these that it would come out of nowhere, like a huge punch in the gut. No that would be a major understatement. It was a crippling thing, this sensation that a huge hole had been punched through my chest, cutting out my most vital organs and leaving ragged, unhealed gashes around the edges that continued to throb and bleed despite the passage of time. Rationally and logically, I knew my lungs must still be intact and whole within my body, yet I gasped for air and my head spun like my efforts gave me no results. My heart must have been beating too, but I couldn't hear the sound of my pulse in my ears, my hands felt blue with cold. I would hug my ribs to hold myself together. I frantically scrambled for my numbness my denial that I had been living in these past few months but it eluded me like it always did when the pain was at it's worst. Hours would pass but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time was frozen because everything looked the same no matter where I went. It felt like I was traveling in a circle going round and round, like a broken record.

"If only I hadn't been so stupid to open my mouth and spill out his secret I'd be walking to my parents apartment with him right now." I thought

Well it didn't matter what you should've done, what's done is done and there's no changing it. So I slowly continued walking to my parent's apartment trying to calm the pain down before I had to face them.

_**I run from hate **_

_**I run from prejudice **_

_**I run from pessimists **_

_**But I run too late **_

**Lucas's POV **

I had been staring at the same spot on the wall for the past four hours. Our base was one of the grosser, messier ones, it was a two-story house, which had been abandoned for at least the last 50 years and was in the middle of freakin nowhere as usual. I had found a basement where I could get away from everybody, I know I haven't been the funnest person to be around lately but it was their fault that they couldn't get the message that I just wanted to be alone. Anyways, our base was on lockdown…….again, for some reason it was always my base that was locked down. "Well it' s just cuz we're the best so those things always come after us." Dana would say.

"Damn vampires." I muttered

Bianca would've gotten angry with me for saying that, Bianca…now that was someone who I could think about all day and all night and never get tired of it. Everything lost all interest to me when she entered mind, though recently I tried not to think of her too often it was way to painful. Ever since that fateful night when she saved mine as well as the rest if the Black Cross members lives from burning to death by going back to "them" I mean her parents, every time her image, our memories together and how sad she looked when we shared our brief goodbye, it was like a beautiful nightmare like a drug almost. I craved those images and memories wanting to just get lost within them but it came with a price. Every time I succumbed to them it felt as though someone took a knife to my heart and instead of a quick stab for the kill, it felt like the knife had only pierced the heart partway then it was being twisted slowly and excruciatingly painfully. It would feel so real at times that I would clutch my heart to make sure there wasn't a knife sticking out of it. It took quite awhile for the pain to pass, it was while I was waiting for it to go away that I couldn't breathe and I wished to just drop dead, for death would be better than this torture.

But seeing Bianca again even if it was just in my head was almost worth the pain I'd go through. To see her flaming red hair, her emerald green eyes that could hold anything from the sweetest compassion and caring that could make even the toughest cold hearted man go soft to a fire an determination that was burning so fierce that nothing could contain it not to mention put it out.

But the best memory that had become my fantasy now was her drinking my blood. Oh my god that had to better than anything even sex not that I would know. It always started out the same with one simple kiss, which turned into many hungry kisses then I'd feel a small pierce on my neck and the sucking would begin. But the best part was when our souls became one, I had never been so close to someone in my life I don't think you get any closer than that. I couldn't count the nights I had laid awake fantasying about that actually happening again. I'd lay awake for hours burning up for Bianca.

"I wonder if Bianca is exchanging blood with Balthazar." I thought it had just popped into my head, I mean I was gone who knows what was going on in Bianca's life as of now.

But thinking about that made me so angry, angry that he was able to be with her and see her everyday while I was stuck in this hell hole far away from her.

"You know he's going to be putting the moves on her too." A voice inside my head nagged.

That did it. I stood up from the chair I had been sitting in my entire body was shaking with rage. For a moment all I did was stand there shaking with the same thought running through my head. "Bianca and Balthazar, Bianca and Balthazar, Bianca and Balthazar…together."

Suddenly I snapped and picked up the chair I was sitting him and swung it toward the wall, it snapped in pieces. Then I just went on a rampage destroying anything in the room I could get my hands on, which wasn't much. When I had broken everything in the room I was still outta control so I started punching the shit out of the wall. My knuckles collided with the wall again and again and again until I couldn't feel them anymore.

Then as quickly as my rage came it was gone. I sunk to the floor among the rubble I had created and cradling my bloodied hands I curled up into a ball and started crying like a little baby. My mom had taught me to be tough and never cry but I couldn't be tough anymore I felt so broken and alone.

"Oh Bianca. I am so, so sorry. I miss you so much" I sobbed.

_**I run my life **_

_**Or is it running me? **_

_**Run from my past **_

_**I run too fast **_

_**Or too slow it seems **_

**Bianca's POV **

Eating dinner with my parents used to be so fun, so easy. But that was then and this is now. Now I had to make an effort to show I was ok, doing fine and dandy. But no matter how hard I tried I knew my parents could see right through me like they always did but they just didn't say anything and pretended to believe me.

"So Bianca have you seen any of Balthazar this winter break?" My dad asked breaking the silence that had been cloaking our family dinner. "I am pretty sure he came back a few days ago."

I tensed up and took my eyes off my chicken and mashed potatoes I had been playing with rather than eating to look at my father.

Of course I had seen him but I had avoided him. I had been to upset lately too handle seeing him yet.

I tried my best to smile. "Uh no I haven't actually I'll have to seek him out tomorrow."

"You know Bianca Balthazar is a fine young man, you should really give him a chance. I can't hold it against you that you were attracted to Lucas, I mean an attractive young rebel is someone girls your age seem to fancy but he is gone and it is time to face facts and move on."

I dropped my fork on my plate with a clatter, I stood up glaring at my father with pure cold fury gleaming in my eyes. I tried to ignore to the fact that it felt like I was physically being torn in two.

"H-How dare you?!" I exclaimed at him. "How dare you talk about Lucas in that way?! You don't know anything about him and you don't know anything about me so stop trying act like you do!"

I shoved my chair back preparing to run up to my room, my safety net. but just before I reached the stairs I turned back around to my father once more who still hadn't said anything. "And you want to know what else? Lucas is twice the man you'll ever be!" I screamed at him.

"Bianca!" My Mother cried.

But I ignored her and I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and to my room, surprisingly I didn't stumble or trip. Just to anger them more I slammed my door as hard as I possibly could the doorframe shook with the force. Then I just collapsed on to my bed, sobs racking my entire body.

"Lucas why did I leave you? I am so very sorry please stop this pain, please!" I sobbed into my pillow.

_**When lies become the truth **_

_**That's when I run to you **_

_**This world keeps spinning faster **_

_**To a new disaster, so I run to you **_

_**I run to you, Baby **_

**Lucas's POV **

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I woke up to Dana shaking me.

"Come on man wake up, we gotta go!"

I was instantly alert. It was an age-old habit to just wake up straight away because in the world I live in waking up too slow could cost you your life.

"Go where?" I asked getting up from the floor.

"The woods. Apparently there are some vermin out there getting ready to close in, so we gotta strike em before they strike us."

Now I was confused. "What about the lockdown?"

"I don't know." Dana said "I just follow orders and Boss Man said we're gunna go out to the woods to kill some ugly blood sucking vermin, so let's go!" she explained handing me my knife and my crossbow.

By boss man she meant my stepfather Eduardo, he was the one person that I might actually hate more than Balthazar.

"Alright then since Eduardo's word is god, let's go."

Dana gave me a look as if to say " Behave"

That look reminded me of the way Bianca used to give me when she thought I was out of line, it made me almost want to just sink back onto the floor again.

"No you must be strong." I thought, "Bianca would want you to be strong."

"Well it should be up to all of us how we handle things, I mean it's all our lives we're putting on the line not just his." I said

"Well it's not up to us and that's just the way it goes. By the way what the hell happened in here?"

I shot a glare in her direction. "Nothing I don't wanna talk about it."

I saw her glance at the blood on the walls and then at my knuckles, which were dark purple with dried blood on them, and she was putting two and two together.

I saw her give me a sad look. "Lucas...." she started.

"It's nothing, it's fine, and I'm fine. Now let's go kick some vampire butt." I stated without enthusiasm and I turned and headed out of the room.

_**When it all starts coming undone **_

_**Baby, you're the only one I run to **_

_**I run to you **_

**Bianca's POV **

I awoke with a start, I guess I had cried myself to sleep.

"I have to get out of here." I thought. "There's no way I can stay here anymore."

So I went into my bathroom and almost gasped when I saw my reflection. My eyes were puffy and bloodshot red, my hair was a giant mess and my clothes were rumpled from falling asleep. Now I wasn't like Patrice where image was everything but even I knew that I couldn't run away looking like this. So I washed my face and ran a brush through my hair. Then I changed into a dark pair of jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt and pulling the hood over my head to conceal my red hair so I'd blend in with the night easier. Then I remembered the snow so I swapped my tennis shoes for a black pair of snow boots.

Once I was done changing I grabbed a small duffel bag out from under the bed and threw some clothes I had kept in my parent's apartment, some extra cash I had stashed, my extra toothbrush, my flashlight and my journal. Just as I was about to head out I remembered my brooch that Lucas had reclaimed from the pawnshop for me. I ran over to my dresser and yanked open the sock drawer and reached my hand all the way to the back where I pulled out a single sock, which contained the brooch. I pulled it out, and I was awed all over again by how beautiful it was, it had been so long since I had looked at it. I ran my fingers over the smooth black petals of the flower. I pinned it to my sweatshirt. I mean I was running away so why did it matter who saw it now? Mrs. Bethany, my parents and a few other faculty members were the only ones that knew the truth about Lucas and I was planning on never seeing them again. Tears sprung into my eyes, I was remembering all the days when I wore this beautiful piece of jewelry all day without a care in the world. Now just like everything else in my life it had to remain a secret.

"I won't let myself cry." I thought. "I have to be strong and get out of here."

So I straightened up, swallowed the tears and headed down stairs. I was too mad at my parents to bother leaving a note. "Let them worry." I thought "Then maybe my dad will regret saying those horrible things about Lucas."

I slipped out of my parent's apartment without a sound. I went through all the winding corridors that led to the front door without even batting an eyelash. I knew this entire castle way too well. Once out on the grounds I realized I had no idea where I was headed, I did a quick 360-degree look over of the area. Then I decided I might as well as go towards the woods, less chance of getting caught. Not that anyone would be looking for a quiet depressed red head at this hour of the night.

"I doubt anyone besides my parents will even notice I'm gone." I thought.

Then I remembered Raquel and Vic. I felt bad about leaving them, but they had each other. These days it felt like I had no one except me because no one understood what was really going on. So without even looking back I started for the woods.

_**We run on fumes **_

_**Your life and mine **_

_**Like the sands of time **_

_**Slippin' right on through **_

_**Our love's the only truth **_

_**That's why I run to you **_

**Lucas's POV **

"Damn it's cold out here." I muttered to myself. I had forgot to grab a jacket and all I was wearing was jeans and an old band t-shirt of Vic's that I had somehow ended up with. It was kind of funny actually, I mean here's a guy that is all ty-dye and cheerful and he owns a t-shirt like this. It was a gray short-sleeve with Three Days Grace painted across the chest in black had a lion on the stomach with a bunch of swirly like designs also in black above it, then painted on top of the designs in blood red was a lX. And of course I had my good ole combat boots on.

I was patrolling a section of the woods and so far no sign of the blood suckers. I was on my own, no one wanted to be my partner not even Dana. I think I hurt her feelings a bit by shutting her down in the room but hey it's my life even though I live with these people they don't need to know everything about me. I needed to stop letting my mind wander, I was so not in the mood to be caught off guard by a bloodsucker. So I wiped my mind clean and focused on the woods around me.

After about 20 minutes I ready to call it quits and head back to the base but then I heard movement a few yards to the right of me bushes rattling and crunching of snow underneath it's feet, I listened again to make sure, yup definitely something over there. I crept closer to get a better look.

"I actually feel bad for this blood sucker." I thought. "I have a lot of anger I want to get out of me and there is nothing else I'd want to do than take it out on than this vermin."

I was almost to the area where the movement was coming from when all of a sudden the bloodsucker just took off running. "Oh no you don't" I said and then I jumped up and took after it, knife in hand.

**Bianca's POV **

I had been wandering around for almost an hour with no end in sight.

"Maybe the woods weren't the best way to go." I thought

But it was too late to go anywhere else so I just kept heading north or what I thought was north hoping to run into a road or something besides trees.

I had an uneasy feeling like I was being watched. I heard a twig snap to the left of me I snapped my head in that direction, nothing. "It's just a deer or something probably, I mean you are in the woods after all, just get a hold of your self." I told myself.

I started walking again but a little quicker this time. Then I thought I heard feet besides my own crunching in the snow a few feet behind me. Being a vampire I have exceptional hearing and since I had some human blood with dinner my senses were even more enhanced tonight. I decided to test if there was really something behind me or if I was just being paranoid so being quiet as possible I crouched down in some bushes that were near by and just listened. It was quiet so then I purposely snapped a twig that was next to me. I heard something or someone's breathing quicken and some bushes rustling. My breath caught "So there is something out there." I thought starting to become uneasy again.

I quietly swung my duffel over my shoulder so I would have my hands free if I needed them. Standing up would give whatever was out there and clear view of where I was so instead I started crawling being as careful and quiet as I could. After a couple of feet or more my whole body was numb from crawling in the snow. Then I heard movement and this time it was a lot closer than before. I have no reason for doing what I did next but I did it anyway, I panicked stood up and just started running hoping that if I ran fast enough I could lose what ever it is that was after me. I was running blindly jumping over tree roots, splashing through puddles of melted snow and trying not to slip on the small ice patches scattered about. Then I made a mistake and looked behind me trying to see what was after me but in doing so I tripped over a tree root that was in my path. I lay there for a moment trying to get my breath back, the fall had knocked the wind out of me. Then I stood up but just as soon as I had something slammed into me and we both went tumbling down a hill that was unknowingly behind me.

**Lucas's POV **

I had been running for a few minutes trying to catch the bloodsucker which was actually quiet hard considering it was pitch black out, or so it seemed there was no moon in sight the trees must've been covering it. It was too risky to pull out a flashlight and besides I didn't have one with me anyways so I had to just rely on my instincts. Luckily for me the vampire wasn't very quiet, I heard it splashing through puddles of melted snow and I heard the trees tearing at its clothes then there was a small thud and then…nothing.

"What the hell?" I thought. Maybe one of the others had gotten it. But I didn't think anyone else was out here in this part of the woods. I just kept running to go check it out. But I was apparently closer than I thought because one minute I had been running and the next I slammed into the bloodsucker and full speed and we both went tumbling down a hill.

**Bianca's POV **

So my mysterious attacker and I went rolling down the hill, our arms and legs entangled with each other. I still had no idea who it was. But at least it was a human and not an animal so may be I can reason with them and get away with my life if I was lucky. We hit the hard ground at the bottom of the hill at full force. My head was spinning from the impact but I used mind over matter to stay conscious I couldn't black out now, my life depended on it. The perpetrator landed on top of me with a thud and let out a groan so now I knew it was a guy, that didn't make things better, considering guys are physically stronger and right now he had the upper hand since he was on top of me. He fumbled around with something and raised it above his head, the moonlight shone on it and I was able to tell it was a knife.

"So he's going to kill me." I thought, "If I'm lucky it'll be a quick and easy kill." I wasn't afraid to die, I didn't have anything to live for anymore. Well I had one thing but I didn't even know where Lucas was or when I was going to see him again. I decided to show my attacker I wasn't afraid to die, so I looked him in the eye and I said two simple words. "Kill me."

Then I shut my eyes and waited for my life to end.

**Lucas's POV **

We finally landed at the bottom of the hill…hard. I landed on top of the bloodsucker.

"Good so I have the advantage." I thought.

We were in a meadow of some sort, where there were no trees so the moon was shining brightly, like a giant night-light.

I could tell now that it was a girl, in the woods she had her hood on so I wasn't able to tell. But it had fell off during the fall so now her red hair spilled out around her.

I fumbled around for me knife, surprisingly I had been able to hang on to it while we were rolling without stabbing myself. I raised it above my head to bring it on down the vermin but then she caught me off guard. This one didn't fight, she looked me dead in the eye and said "Kill me" then shut her eyes.

Just as I was getting ready to obey her wish I started to actually look at her. The red hair, the petite but fit body, the small bit of freckles around her nose, She looked so familiar…then I saw the one thing that confirmed it all, the black flower brooch pinned to her chest. It couldn't be….it just couldn't be. I lowered my knife.

"Bianca?" I whispered.

**Bianca's POV **

I waited for the pain or the sensation that my soul was leaving my body but it never came. All I heard was the guy on top of me whisper my name.

My eyes snapped open. "How did you know my name?" I asked coldly.

The guy did something unexpected, he got off of me. "Oh Bianca!" Was all he said.

I stood up. "Who are you?! Why did you attack me?! How did you know my name?!" I exclaimed shooting out all the questions I needed answers to.

His face fell. "You mean you don't recognize me?" he asked bewildered

I studied him in the bright moonlight his broad shoulders, his gold brown straight hair that was messy in a subtle way, his muscular body and lastly his memorizing dark green eyes. I felt my knees go weak and start to shake.

"L-Lucas?" I stammered as I tried to remain standing.

Lucas's face lit up again. "Yes Bianca it's me!"

"Oh my gosh Lucas!" I squealed running towards him and top speed and when I almost got to him I launched myself into the air knowing he'd catch me.

He did catch me, he stumbled back a bit but he caught me, then he swung me around while holding me tightly. For the first time in a long time I actually laughed out loud.

_**This world keeps spinning faster **_

_**To a new disaster, so I run to you **_

_**I run to you, Baby **_

**Normal POV **

After a minute or two Lucas gently lowered Bianca back to the ground but kept his arms tightly wrapped around her waist and hers were securely locked around his neck. They just stared into each other's eyes, for no words needed to be said in this moment. Then Lucas closed the small space between them. At first the kisses were long, sweet and gentle but as the seconds ticked by they became more desperate and hungrier. Lucas pulled away after what seemed like only a minute to Bianca.

He stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb. "Oh god Bianca I missed you so much." He said.

She smiled up at him and covered his hand on her cheek with her own. "I think I missed you more." she argued.

"What were you doing out in the woods at this hour?" he asked

Bianca just sighed, "I was actually running away."

Lucas just began to laugh.

"What's so funny about me running away?"

After he was able to contain himself Lucas answered, "Remember the first time we met?"

Bianca thought for minute. Of course! The first time they ever met, Bianca had been running away from Evernight because she had not wanted to attend school there. She had seen Lucas in the woods not knowing who he was and she began to run thinking he was following her and was going to hurt her. But Lucas had seen her running and thought someone else was coming after her she he took off after her determined to help her. But he tackled her and Bianca had tried to scratch his eyes out but luckily they had cleared everything up before she had the chance.

"Wow talk about De'vaju!" Bianca exclaimed while laughing a little bit herself.

"Ya seriously, we have to stop meeting up like this."

Wait Lucas, what were you doing out here?" she asked

"My job." He shrugged.

Bianca tried to push out of her mind that his "Job" was hunting down and killing her kind. "This close to Evernight?"

"Well ya. Don't worry I wouldn't have attacked any of the students at the school. There was a tribe that has been zeroing in on our base for some time now and we had to strike them before they strike us."

"Oh I understand."

Then Lucas just stared into her eyes. "Bianca…" began sounding desperate and completely changing the subject.

She was confused. "What is it Lucas?" she asked.

He didn't say anything just pulled the collar of his shirt down exposing his neck to his girlfriend.

"Oh…" was all Bianca said while staring at his neck and seeing the blood pulse through his veins.

"What is it? Don't you want this?" He asked

"Well…yea I do but we've already done it twice now and doing it again would be extremely risky, we could manage to turn you and heaven forbid you become a vampire." She said that last part sarcastically bringing up their age-old argument.

Lucas just sighed letting go of his shirt collar covering up most of his neck again. He took one of Bianca's hands and stared deep into her beautiful green eyes.

"Bianca I want this, I want you, you have no idea how many nights I have stayed up thinking about it, I know the risk involved and I don't want to become a vampire but if that is what happens then it was meant to be. Besides I would be able to spend an eternity with you so it wouldn't be all bad."

Bianca sighed taking her hand out of Lucas's and walked a few feet away from him, her back turned towards him. After a minute she began to speak. "Lucas, you don't mean that. If I happened to change you into a vampire you would hate me forever, and that's not a risk I am willing to take, no matter how much I want you."

Lucas walked up to where Bianca was standing and gently moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck, then he whispered in her ear, "I could never hate you, not ever."

Bianca tried to remain strong and not give in but with Lucas standing so close after so long, his breathing right next to her ear and his kissing of a single spot on her neck was all too much. She spun around "Oh Lucas" was all she said then she kissed him, the kiss filled with the passion and undying love she felt for him.

That single kiss started it all. The kisses become more heated, each of them getting lost in their passion not caring what lines they crossed. Lucas removed Bianca's black sweatshirt revealing a dark green cami, then his shirt was soon removed as well showing his well-toned muscles. Lucas shivered from the cold, after all there was snow on the ground, but that just made him press Bianca closer to him.

Bianca tried to hold her control herself for as long as she could, but this time was harder since so much time had elapsed since she had last seen Lucas not to mention be touched and kissed by him. So after she couldn't handle it anymore, in the midst of all their kissing she whispered to him, "Lie down."

He obeyed without a second thought, luckily he managed to lie down on Bianca's sweatshirt and his t-shirt instead of the cold snow. Bianca lay down on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her. For a minute or so they just continued on making out, neither worrying about the cold because the heat between them was keeping both of them plenty warm. But then Lucas felt the familiar pinch of Bianca's teeth piercing his neck, he moaned as Bianca began drinking, this was so much better than he could ever fantasize. It wasn't long before their souls became intertwined.

While enjoying this moment, a moment that Lucas thought he would never experience again, he felt this ability become alive inside him considering how close to becoming one person him and Bianca were. So as crazy as it would sound Lucas decided to see if he was right and try doing what his mind and his body were telling him.

"_Bianca?" he questioned reaching out to her with his mind. _

"_Lucas? Is that you?" Bianca asked responding with her own mind. _

_He chuckled on the inside. "Of course it is. Were you expecting someone else?" _

"_Well...no, it's just this has never happened to me before." _

"_I love you." _

_Those three little words felt so much more intimate to Bianca hearing them this way, even though she had heard them from Lucas many times before. _

"_Oh Lucas you have no idea how much I love you."_

Then she felt just how close her and Lucas were, there were no secrets anymore she could see right into the depths of his soul with no walls or barriers. But then something slammed into her mind, it was the pain Lucas had been feeling these past few months. It was entirely clear all the emotions unfolding right before her eyes, the feeling of being lost, the feeling of regret and anger at himself for having to put her into a situation where she had to choose between her family and him and the feeling of sadness that she might come to her senses one of theses days and choose to be with Balthazar instead of him.

Little did Bianca know that Lucas was going through the same experiences. He saw Bianca's raw pain right there in front of him the pain he had caused. The numbness that she had found as a haven, the hole that she felt was cut into her chest causing physical pain to her, the guilt she felt for having causing all this mess by spilling his secret, that she was spending all of her days alone isolated from everyone, and how she was just point blank avoiding Balthazar all together.

Then without warning it all stopped. Bianca had stopped drinking so she cut off the connection. Lucas tried to sit up but Bianca pushed him back down.

"Just lie there for a sec, I'm not sure how much I drank, other……things took my mind off of measuring how much I take."

So Lucas just laid on shirt and sweatshirt as before. The silence just stretched on before them, each consumed with what they had just learned about the other.

After a few moments Lucas felt strong enough to sit up, as he sat up and put his now freezing cold t-shirt on, he saw Bianca a few feet away sitting in the snow staring up at the night sky. He smiled. "She still always turns to the stars." He thought.

Then he grabbed her sweatshirt knowing she must be cold and walked behind up her draping her sweatshirt across her shoulders and then laid a hand on her shoulder. "Bianca?" he whispered.

Instead of turning to look up at her beloved she looked at the hand that was on her shoulder. After a second she took that hand and stood up. Lucas was extremely caught off guard by the tears he saw staining Bianca's cheeks, she hardly ever cried.

She raised the hand she holding so Lucas could get a good view of it, it was now even a darker shade of purple with scabbed gashes in certain places along the knuckles. With everything that had occurred this night he had forgotten about what he had done to them earlier.

"Did I make you this?" she asked in a small voice

"No Bianca of course not."

She raised her voice a few octaves but her voice still shook. "Don't lie to me Lucas, did the thought of me make you do this to yourself?!"

He hung his head. He did not want to make Bianca any more upset then she already was, but she was one of those people that wouldn't let something drop until she got an answer. "Not just the thought of you, the thought of you and someone." He answered her meekly.

"Balthazar and I." she sighed letting his hand drop but continued to gently hold it.

Lucas remained silent.

"Lucas I love you and only you, Balthazar is great and a good friend to me that I won't lie about but I don't feel that way about him and never will. The situation with you and I is far from easy right now but every time I see you or receive one of your letters I am remind just how truly worth it all of this is. How worth it you are."

Still not saying anything Lucas just drew her close to him and just held her and savored the moment, the moment of her being in his arms.

Then he remembered what he had seen in her mind, what he had caused and stepped back a little bit, running his hands through his once again shaggy hair.

"I don't understand why you should love me still, I saw the pain I have been making you go through, it wasn't pretty and I just wish you wouldn't go through that just because of me."

It was Bianca's turn to remain silent.

It's not your fault and you shouldn't be blaming yourself." Lucas stated.

"But it is my fault! My fault that I couldn't keep your most scared secret to myself, my fault that you couldn't complete your mission and my fault that you're not at Evernight with me anymore and I'm all alone!" she blurted out beginning to cry once more. She had to hold herself together again, that damn hole was coming back even though Lucas was standing right in front of her.

He closed the space the two of them once more, gathering her in his arms determined to make her whole again. "No, No none of this is your fault, I should've been more careful this is no way your fault." He said rocking her back and forth trying to soothe her.

Bianca just let it all out, all the pain and sadness that she had been hiding under a numb blanket, it came rushing back and Bianca let it all go right there in Lucas's arms. There was no other place she'd rather release it.

Lucas just whispered soothing words and held on to her tight knowing that she'd feel better if she just got rid of it all. He just wished there was some way, some way for both of them to escape this pain they were enduring. Then the most obvious solution entered his mind.

Once Bianca had calmed down Lucas just looked at her, admired her beauty. Even though her eyes her red and little puffy from crying and her hair was a slight mess from everything and her clothes rumpled from their all their kissing, to Lucas she was even more beautiful than ever. Then he looked straight into her amazing green eyes, which were slightly lighter than his own. "Run away with me." Was all he said.

"What?" Bianca said confused.

"Run away with me." Lucas repeated. "This time for good, the Black Cross still thinks you're completely human we'll find a way to get you blood and such without them knowing, we can get a head start before your parents know you're missing so you won't have to choose again. Bianca we can finally stop hurting."

As crazy as it all was Bianca knew Lucas was dead on. It was the way to fix everything and there was nothing more she wanted to do then be with Lucas all the time. She had been so ready the last time but then her parents had shown up. The question was could she really do it without her parents showing up and taking her away? There was only one way to find out.

"Ok." Bianca answered. "Let's do it."

Lucas hugged her tight then kissed her tenderly. He took her hand. "Let's go."

Then hand and hand the two lovers ran off into the night, away from Evernight and leaving all their pain behind for good, for now they would always be together nothing could tear them apart.

_**When it all starts coming undone **_

_**Baby, you're the only one I run to **_

_**I run to you **_

_**Oh oh, oh I run to you **_

**Bianca's POV**

I awoke with a start, sun was streaming through the windows. I was lying diagonally across my bed, the same position I was laying when I had been crying from what happened at dinner. I was in the same clothes as well. I was confused, I had run away with Lucas so what was I still doing at Evernight in my parent's apartment? Then it hit me.

"It was just a dream." I whispered, "The entire night was just a dream."

But how? It had felt so real, more real than a dream should feel, I thought I could still feel the essence of Lucas's arms around me and that his scent still lingered on my clothes. But yet I was here at Evernight, far away from Lucas.

The thought of that made me want to just curl up in a ball and never move. Wait a minute, I was thinking about Lucas so why wasn't there a gaping hole in my chest? Why wasn't I trying to keep myself together and remembering how to breathe? That dream had somehow changed everything, some how, some way, it had given me strength, strength I thought I had lost in the six months we had been apart.

Lucas and I would be together again, some day, some how we would be. Whether it was a chance meeting in the woods at night or some planned place and time we would find each other. And when we did I would run off with him again never looking back. It would be hard leaving my parents but they just don't understand what Lucas and I have, they couldn't see past the fact that he was a Black Cross hunter.

I climbed out of bed and leaned against the window again, glancing at the snow that was dancing like a thousand diamonds in the sunlight. But this time I wasn't feeling sadness and pain, I was feeling hope.

"Lucas." I said quietly. "I run to you."

_**This world keeps spinning faster **_

_**To a new disaster, so I run to you **_

_**I run to you, Baby **_

_**When it all starts coming undone **_

_**Baby, you're the only one I run to **_

_**I run to you, I run to you **_

_**Yeah **_

**Lucas's POV**

I woke up to sunlight beaming down on me. This stupid house had no curtains. I felt the area close to me trying to find Bianca, she had to be laying next to me after all we ran away together last night. But there was nothing there just ground, Wait a sec ground? I wouldn't have slept on the floor down here, so not comfortable and there's no way Bianca would've wanted to sleep on it either. As I sat up and woke up more I realized that I was still laying amongst the damage I had created last night when I had been a raving lunatic. I wouldn't have brought Bianca down here because I wouldn't have wanted her to see this, she had been upset enough after seeing my hands. So why was I down here?

"Unless.." I thought, "It was a dream."

But there was no way, everything that went down last night was completely true, it had happened. There is no way it could have been a dream, dreams are not that real. You don't remember things that vividly right down to every single detail and you don't feel those deep and real emotions in dreams. Wait there was a way to prove it had happened.

I rushed into the small bathroom that was down there and peered into the cracked mirror, pulling down my shirt collar exposing my neck, there should be two faint bite marks from where Bianca bit me but there was nothing. I checked the other side, still nothing. I sighed and backed up into the back of the door and just leaned against it.

"It can't be a dream, it just can't. It was way too real." I said to myself. But in my heart I knew it was a dream. I knew that if was real Bianca would've been lying next to me when I woke up and I would've had two faint bite marks on my neck. But instead of feeling pain and rage, as I should've felt, I felt something that I thought was long lost for me and that was hope. That dream as much as I wished it were real had shown me that there was hope for Bianca and me. We would find each other one way or another and we would be together again. I would go to the ends of the earth to be with her and I knew she would do the same so there was nothing that could keep us apart permanently only bumps in the road along the way. I was glad she was safe at Evernight even though she wasn't with me. I knew she would want me to at least try and be happy instead of sulking and being a jerk to everyone. I know I would want the same for her. So rubbing my painfully bruised hands I started to walk towards the stairs to join my team and the rest of the world for the first time in six months. But before I climbed upstairs I paused and turned around to look out the window.

"Bianca." I whispered. "I run to you."

_**When it all starts coming undone **_

_**Baby, you're the only one I run to **_

_**I run to you, I run to you **_

_**Yeah **_

_**Oh oh, oh I run to you **_

_**I'll run to you girl **_

_**Oh Oh **_

A/N: Well There you have it! I hope you liked it! So Please, Please review! It means the world to me to hear what you guys think of my work, your reviews really matter to me. Until next time! 


End file.
